Millimeter-wave (mmWave) communications, such as provided by IEEE 802.11ad technical standards, utilize directional antennas and offers increased antenna gain and spatial separation. While directional communications offer additional gain that compensate for the large pathloss experienced in mmWave communications, line-of-sight (LOS) blockage remains one of the main factors for disruption of communications.